Tortured Hearts
by xXx Silver Star xXx
Summary: Kari and Mimi are new to the School. Mimi falls for Harry. Kari falls for Draco. Draco's Father wants him to use her. Will this relation ever work out? Will Kari loose her sister because of love and torture? Or will Draco leave his family for love.


**_A/N:_** Hey All… Silver Star here… again. I am fixing up all the errors, and i am chaing chapters from here on out because they bugged me. Love Ya Guys! Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Kari and Mimi Moonstone are mine. They are the kind of witch like Tonks from HP #5, metamorphmagus, which explains why then can change eye and hair color! There are spoilers! So watch out! Like who dies in book 5 and all. You have been warned.

**xXxXxXxXx **

Written By:  
Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx **

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Any of the Harry Potter Characters, meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and ECT. Yea not mine. The plot of the story and the characters Kari and Mimi (NOT FREOM DIGIMON) Moonstone are mine, so don't take them!

**xXxXxXxXx **

**_Summary_: **Kari and Mimi are new to the School. Mimi falls for Harry. Kari falls for Draco. Draco's Father wants him to use her. Will this relation ever work out? Will Kari loose her sister because of love and torture?

**xXxXxXxXx **

**_Chapter One _**

**xXxXxXxXx **

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, on their way to their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione was reading one of her schoolbooks, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. Ron, however, was stuffing his face with the lot of Chocolate Frogs Harry had bought and through the cards in a pile for Harry to keep.  
"Hawwy," Ron said through a mouth full of candy, "Was sa ma-er?"  
Harry look at him, "What?"  
Ron swallowed and repeated himself, "I said, what's the matter?"  
"Oh," he said, "Nothing, just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Life over the summer." That summer had been really crappy for Harry. When Harry was in the house, everyone avoided him, which was useful since he didn't want to see them anyhow. He wasn't aloud to leave the house very often with Voldemort on the loose. When he wasn't at the house, he was either in some coffee shop or another or at Mrs. Figgs talking about the magical world, though the Dursley's knew nothing of that. If they did, they probably would not let him have gone out of the house at all!  
Hermione stared at him from over the top of her book, "The whole summer wasn't that bad... was it?"  
"No," Harry admitted, "Only the parts where I was locked inside the Dursley's. But after I got to go stay with your family, Ron, it was better."  
Hermione and Ron smiled, then Ron said, "Good."  
Harry sighed, "What do you think would have happened if Sirius had never died, then... would the summer had been different."  
Hermione looked at him with a half hearted smile, "Of course it wouldn't have been much different. Sirius would have been there. And that's about it."  
"You think he's actually gone?" Harry asked, remembering what Luna had said at the end of the year.  
Ron and Hermione stayed silent.  
"Like I said last year, Harry. Here is what I think. I think that Sirius is not dead. I mean, how you can die by falling behind a curtain." They all looked up to see Luna smiling at them.  
"Hey, Luna." They all said smiling.  
"I was just walking by looking for Ginny. Have you seen her? I have to copy of The Quibbler that she asked me for."  
"She's down the train a bit more with some of her friends from Gryffindor."  
"Thanks." Luna said and left.  
There was a silence for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence, not awkward. Ron suddenly started talking about Quidditch, which Harry gladly joined in. Hermione, on the other hand, went back to reading her book.  
"Excuse me?"  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked up to see two girls none of them knew staring at them. Hermione smiled, Ron's mouth dropped and Harry just stared.  
"We're sorry if we are bothering you, but everywhere else is full, would you mind if we sat in here?" Said the one with black and red hair.  
Now was tome for the awkward silence. Which Hermione broke quickly, "Of course! Sorry about them." Hermione said throwing the boys a nasty look.  
"Oh, not a problem," said the girl with back and silver hair, "We have gotten that a lot since we got on the train. I'm guessing it our hair."  
Hermione was happy neither girl was offended. Ron and Harry got up to help the girls pack the trunks away, which took a surprisingly short time.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione said politely.  
Much to Harry's surprise, as the others, the girls didn't go looking strait at his scar, as a matter of fact, they acted as this they had never heard of him before.  
"I'm Kari Moonstone, and this is my twin, Mimi. We are just starting Hogwarts. You believe that? It's weird switching schools, let alone magic ones." The girl with silver and black hair said.  
"What school did you go to?" Harry asked.  
Mimi answered, "AMS, Advanced Magic School. We were top in our class."  
"Really!" Hermione said excitedly, "I read about that school, it is supposed to be really nice. But I hear you have to pay."  
"True. The reason we left." Kari said.  
"Well, that, and the teachers were kinda mad that we kept pulling pranks on all of them." Mimi said smirking. The others laughed.  
"Know what house your in yet?"  
"Yea, the head person did it for us when we met him." Mimi began.  
"Gryffindor." Kari finished.  
Hermione smiled, "Us too."  
The subject of talk went back to Quidditch. Kari and Mimi joined in easily talking about the teams at their old school and how they were on it. Hermione and buried herself once more in her book.  
"I was a seeker." Kari said happily.  
"I was a keeper." Mimi said smiling.  
Harry smiled, "I am a seeker to. Well, I think I am. I'm not sure if I am banned anymore."  
Ron said, "I am a Keeper, only on last year."  
Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there.  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here." Ron said angrily.  
"Weasley. Potter. I can't believe they let you come back after what you did at the end of the year. You to, Mudblood."  
Kari and Mimi looked over at the boys. "Excuse us. But ever hear of manners?" Kari said coldly. A major pet peeve of hers.  
Malfoy ignored her, another pet peeve of Kari's. "New friends Potter? How much did you have to pay them."  
Kari anger would always rise quickly, she shot to her feet.  
"Kari, NO!" Mimi yelped.  
Kari ignored her, "Malfoy, is it?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"You might want have some manners around me, or you'll be sorry." Kari said warningly.  
"What can stupid little weakling like you possibly do you me?" Malfoy said evilly.  
"Kari keep your temper!" Mimi whined. Harry and Ron didn't want her to. They wanted to see what she was possible of doing. Hermione, however, looked flabbergasted.  
"What did you say to me?" Kari said ignoring her sister once more.  
"You heard me."  
"Why you little rotten, self absorbed, stupid, mangy little son of bitch! HOW DARE YOU!" Kari pulled out her wand and pointed it at his chest. "Alahane!" she shouted. Malfoy fell to his knees and started to whimper in pain as it looked like his skin was melting.  
Mimi jumped to her feet, whacked Kari over the head, pointed her own wand at Malfoy and simply said, "Degino."  
Kari rubbed her head, frowning because Malfoy looked normal again, just very pale and shaking from head to toe. She looked at him with loathing, "Get the fuck out of here!"  
Malfoy and his brutes ran off.  
"_Damn_, Kari," Ron began, "That was bloody brilliant!"  
"Yea," said Harry in agreement.  
Kari smiled at him. "Thanks."  
Mimi and Hermione, on the other hand, did not find it funny, or amusing.  
"You could have really hurt him." Mimi said angrily.  
"He started it." Kari sighed.  
"Yea, he did. Kari what was that spell you did." Ron asked eagerly.  
It was Hermione who answered, "A very powerful, very hard to use and EXTREAMLY dangerous spell that makes the skin think that it is melting and the appearance that it does so. But it is dangerous dark magic, so how two girls out own age knew it is beyond me" Hermione said sounding a little angry that they would dare to use dark magic.  
Kari and Mimi smiled, "We know all of that."  
"Then how and why did you do it?"  
"AMS. You learn that kind of stuff in the dark arts class." Kari said smiling.  
The boys looked impressed, Hermione just looked jealous.  
"I still don't think that it was a good idea!"  
"No..." Kari said frowning at her sister, "I suppose not."

**xXxXxXxXx **

A/N: So, what do you think as a first chapter? Review! PLEASE! The next part should be up soon if I get reviews to keep going!

Review Darlings

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx **


End file.
